A Fairy's Untold Tale
by CelestialTroll
Summary: Lucy is a farm girl that lives just on the outskirts of the royal kingdom. She hasn't see her beloved childhood friends in years and thinks that she never will. It isn't until her best friend, Lisanna comes running to her for help that she realizes she might see them once more. And that they might have been keeping a secret from her. (Royalty AU) NaLu/ Multiple Pairings
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The children giggled as they ran around the small farmhouse. The wind whipped through their small wisps of hair and made the grains of wheat sway. From the porch of the farmhouse, five adults smiled and watched the children play.

"N-Natsu…" one of the children called out. Her blonde hair was braided to the side of her head and tied off with a purple ribbon, something her mother loved to do for her. "Wait for u-us."

The boy in front of her paused and spun around on his heels. His pink hair shot up from his head and his white scaled scarf flew in the wind. "No way, Luce. You guys just need to catch up."

"Natsu, s-stop sprinting in front of us." Another white haired girl said from behind Lucy. A smaller girl, Lisanna, trudged up next to the blonde and held onto her shoulder for support. "Not all of us are as..._f-fast_ as you."

"I am twice as fast as Flame Brain. I can beat him in a race any day of the week." A dark haired boy boasted as he approached the trio. A tall redhead trailed behind him holding a wooden toy sword.

"Nuh-uh! That is so not true. I couldn't possibly lose to a stripper like you, Gray!" Natsu declared as he raised a fist towards the dark haired boy.

Gray furrowed his brows as he unconsciously began to take off his shirt. "What did you just call me, Pyro?"

"Gray, your clothes!" A bluenette girl yelled as she and another boy came towards the group hurriedly. Gray gasped in shock as he was caught midway through removing his pants.

"Oh crap!"

The two new children reached the group. The short girl fell onto the ground next to Lisanna and Lucy while the black haired boy walked over to the two boys. "Would you stop trying to scar the girls?"

"I am not trying to, you metal-head freak." Gray hissed as he began to push his arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

"Are you boys fighting?"

All of the boys turned towards the redhead as she raised her sword threateningly. They cowered in fear and looped their arms together in fear. "Of c-course not, E-Erza," They all laughed nervously in fear.

Erza smirked in satisfaction and brought her sword down to her side. Lisanna shook her head as she stifled a laugh, "Erza, you should stop threatening them. One of these days they are going to wet themselves from fear."

"Are you kidding me, Lis?" Lucy patted the girl on the shoulder as she let out a hearty laugh. "That would be hilarious! I really want to see that." She bursted into a fit of giggles and fell into the wheat behind her.

Natsu walked up to her and began pulling at her cheeks. "Ow….Nathu, dat hurths" The blonde mumbled as he pulled hard on her cheeks.

"Take that back! I would not wet myself ever. And it certainly would not be funny if I did." He protested at the girl. She took her hands and began pinching both of his cheeks in return.

"Nehwer!" Lucy yelled back at him. They continued to assault one another's cheeks for quite a few minutes while the others tried to ignore them.

"Hey Erza, where's Jellal today?" Levy asked her.

The girl nodded and answered, "His father held him back today so he could begin his training." Everyone's eyes widened at her statement.

"He's already starting training? Isn't it a little e-early?" Lisanna asked aloud. Jellal was only two years older than her afterall.

"Well, it is a little early for some people. But Jellal has a duty to live up to. You and Natsu should know that better than anyone." Erza smiled sympathetically at the young girl.

"Y-yeah, I suppose so." She whispered and looked down at her intertwined hands that laid in her lap. A deafening silence fell onto the group

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" Lucy called out from behind the group. She had finally escaped Natsu's hold on her and was approaching the others with a large smile.

The children's face fell in nervousness at the question. "N-nothing. Nothing at all, Lucy."

After all, Lucy was different than all of the others. She was raised on a farm and was destined to be a farmer with her two parents. She had a different path to follow than all of her friends. But she didn't know that.

"Hey, I know, why don't we continue playing tag?" Lisanna quickly suggested, trying to avoid the subject. It wasn't the first time that they almost spilled the beans about their true identities. The others followed her lead and started to nod frantically.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Lucy smiled, oblivious to her closest friends' true intentions.

Back at the farmhouse the adults began to converse with one another. "Don't they look nice, playing over there." A woman said to the group. Her pink hair was pulled back and rested softly on her back.

"Yes, they do. I wish they could stay like this forever." A blonde woman said beside her. They gripped one another's hands as they watched the children sprint around the field.

A man with salmon hair smiled and grabbed the blonde's shoulder. He spoke softly, "We all do, Layla. We all do." The man glanced at his son, who was currently being toppled over by Lucy. "But sadly, the kingdom is in great debt. I don't know how we are going to get out this one."

"It's alright, King Igneel. We understand." Jude Heartfilia, Layla's husband, said from behind the others. He was leaning with his back against the wooden frame of the house.

Igneel let out a small chuckle and patted Jude on his back roughly. he beamed, "How many times must I tell you, Jude? Drop the formalities, we are friends afterall. Just call me Igneel."

"Yes, but your children have duties they need to uphold. We don't blame you for the events that will follow." Jude looked towards the children once more and felt a wave of sorrow come over him.

"Igneel," The pink haired woman rustled the King's shoulder. She continued, "The carriage should be coming soon to pick us up." This brought a frown to everyone's face.

"A-alright then, Grandeeney. Layla, Jude, we must bid you farewell. I do hope that we will meet again soon." Igneel announced as he stuck out his hand to shake.

Jude smiled sadly and shook his head. "What's with all these formalities, Igneel? Come here."

He pushed his hand away and instead wrapped the man in a tight hug. Igneel was shocked but soon returned the hug. The women followed suit as they tried to stifle the sobs that were arising in themselves. "I'll miss you, Layla. Please stay safe and healthy."

"Don't worry, Grandeeney, we will. Don't over stress yourselves with the kingdom." She laughed sadly as tears began to pool at the edge of her eyes. She was going to miss her dear friend.

They exchanged their goodbyes and headed towards the children. Layla and Jude called their daughter back into the house after she happily said goodbye to her friends. Sadly, her parents doubted that she would ever see her beloved friends ever again. She was a farm girl and they were anything but.

They didn't know how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who followed the story and favorited it. I really appreciate it. I have been wanting to do a story like this for some time now and I am finally getting around to it. Also, if you are a Lisanna-Hater, this is NOT the story for you. **

**Sorry, but not really.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. Please review! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 1_

_10 years later_

Lucy swiped away the newly formed droplets of sweat from her forehead. She dug her hoe into the fresh, soft soil and yanked the dirt to the surface. She leaned down and quickly planted some seeds into the dit.

The sweet sound of the soil squishing against her boots was music to her ears. A satisfied smile came to her lips as she looked at how much work she accomplished in one day.

Her braided, blonde hair was caked in sweat from a hard day's work on the farm. Lucy looked at the setting sun that bathed her fields in a warm glow and couldn't help but laugh. The world was quite beautiful, wasn't it?

She dragged her mud-covered feet back to the farmhouse. Her feet clicked against the chipped wooden porch. Lucy lazily pushed open the door with her shoulder and let it bang against the wall. Once she spotted the couch she realized how much her body ached.

"Oh my god. I need sleep." She groaned as she collapsed onto the couch. The springs squeaked loudly beneath her weight.

Lucy let her eyes dance around the old dusty room. She was meaning to clean the damn house for a couple months now, but she never thought of any reason too. She didn't exactly have anyone she needed to impress with a clean house in her life.

There was the occasional guest or two from the small village about a few miles from her house. It was where she bought all of her supplies for farming. The town was mostly filled with sweet, old retired folks and families with really young children. During the cold season, Lucy would usually be found making money by babysitting for the families in the town.

She kicked off her boots and watched them fall to the ground with a thud. Lucy adjusted her position on the sofa and rested her hands behind her head. Her eyes landed on a set of picture frames that lay on the table beside the couch.

Her gaze softened as she stared at the pictures. She slowly pushed herself up so that her back rested against the back of the couch. Her hand reached out towards the pictures. There were some of her when she was younger, one of her parents on their wedding day, some of her old friends, and even one of the farm when it was first built.

Two pictures in particular caught her attention, as they usually did. One was of herself when she was about eight surrounded by a group of children varied in size. They were her best friends from childhood. She truly thought that they would grow up together, but the didn't work out too well.

Lucy never did learn why her friends disappeared, but she didn't think that it was anything special. They probably were just too busy to come visit her anymore. They probably forgot about.

She shook her head. She couldn't think of things like that. Even if they grew apart, her friends wouldn't just forget about her. Right?

Lucy put the picture back in its respectful place and studied the other one in her hands. It was an old photo of my family from before the accident. She was in the center of the photograph while her parents were on either side of her.

A sorrowful smile fell upon her face. She stroked the image with her thumb and thought of her parents. She hoped that they were happy in Heaven.

About a year after the disappearance of her friends, her beloved mother had been diagnosed with an incurable disease. She had passed away a few months after the diagnosis. Lucy and her father were thrown into depression, but her father would always find a way to cheer her up. Even if it meant hiding his own pain.

A few years later, when Lucy was sixteen, her father passed away from a heart attack one night. The doctors tried to save him, but there was nothing they could do. After his death, her dear cousin Michelle would come every so often to make sure she was okay.

It took awhile, but soon she was back on her feet and working. Before he died, her father taught her everything she needed to know about farming so that Lucy could one day take over the farm. She was happy to oblige and work on the farm, after all it was her destiny.

She was about to continue reminiscing about the past when she felt something nuzzle her hand. Lucy peered down at the ground and saw her pet dog. "Oh hello, Plue. Are you hungry?"

The white puppy barked happily as its tail wagged rapidly behind him. Lucy chuckled and returned the picture back to the table. She jumped to her feet and strode to the kitchen with Plue trailing behind her.

She grabbed a bag of dog food from atop the fridge. Lucy poured the contents of the bag into a small bowl labeled specifically for the little pup. She scratched behind his ear as Plue began to eat away at the food.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door at the front of the house. She glanced towards the calendar that was hung on the wall. It must have been Michelle coming for her weekly visit. But she was a few days early.

She shrugged it off and head for the door. The knocking became more frantic before Lucy called out, "I'm coming, hold on." She jogged over to the wooden door and wrapped her hand around the cool door knob. She yanked it open and said, "Aren't you a little early Miche―"

Lucy was cut short when the figure on the other side of the door launched themselves at the poor unsuspecting girl. "Lucy, I've missed you so much! But I really need your help. Something is going on in the kingdom and一"

She managed to escape the stranger's grip around her waist and practically fell onto the ground in the process. She held up her hand signaling for this person to stop what they were doing. "Okay, who the hell are you?"

Lucy paused and took a good long look at the figure that stood before her. She was wearing a tattered dress一one that was much too fancy for these parts一that had mud smeared on the hems. In her hand she held a pair of high heels that looked utterly painful to walk in. Lucy then noticed that the girl as barefoot and blistered. She must have come here from the kingdom!

Lastly, she stared at the girl's face. She had incredibly short, white hair that clung to the back of her neck. It seemed way too familiar to Lucy. Finally, she looked at the girl's soft blue eyes that were swimming with pain. Despite that, she smiled at Lucy.

"I know that it's been awhile and all," She spoke softly with her hands falling in front of her, "But you couldn't have forgotten your best friend, right?"

Lucy stared longer than she should have at the girl and gasped sharply. She stuttered, "L-Lisanna?"

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you like this cliffhanger! I will try to update sooner than I usually do. **

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my precious readers. I just want to thank everyone who started following the story or favorited it. It may not seem like much but it means a lot to me. It is also what made me want to update sooner.**

**I am also going to include other Fairy Tail members in this story, don't you worry. It will not just include the characters from the prologue. Just that those are going to be the characters that you see a lot of. **

**Anyway, here's the newest chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 2_

"You're a _what_?" Lucy exclaimed. Lisanna sat across from her on the old sofa. She stared down at a cup of tea that rested in her hands. The small glass shook at the sudden outburst from the blonde.

Lisanna winced at the noise but quickly regained her composure. She repeated herself, but more clearly, "I am a princess. The princess of Magnolia Kingdom to be exact."

Lucy stared at the girl in disbelief. It was completely absurd. Impossible. But her best friend's attire supported the idea. She placed her own glass of tea onto the table beside them. "I'm sorry, Lisanna, but you must understand how hard that is for me to believe."

She laughed softly into her hand as she spoke, "I suppose it is pretty impossible. Sometimes, even I don't believe that I could be a princess. But nonetheless I am. Here, I'll prove it to you."

Lisanna paused for a moment and began to shuffle through the hems of her dress. The blonde watched in confusion as she searched for something within the folds of her dress.

"Lisanna, I don't know what you're looking for, but I can assure you that it wouldn't be―" Lucy reached out for the girl's arm but abruptly stopped when she brought her hand out from within her dress and reached for the air.

"I found it!" She screeched rather loudly, thus startling her friend. She opened her palm and revealed a small pin rested in her hand. The pin was shaped like a fairy with a tail and beak. Atop the fairy laid a golden crown. The outer frame of the pin was decorated in intricate vines the crossed over one another. "See, it's the royal emblem."

Lucy's eyes widened at the small object. Although she lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, even she knew what such a pin meant. These pins were only worn by those who were directly related to the royal family. There wasn't any possible way you could get your hands on such a thing without being killed first.

"I-I…._how_?" She stuttered at a loss for words. Lisanna smiled at her and quickly pushed the pin back into the folds of her dress. It was like she used the folds as pockets. What else does she have in their? Lucy thought for a moment before turning to her friend.

She shrugged, "I told you I was a princess."

Lucy groaned loudly and dropped her head into her hands. Her head was really starting to hurt now. Plue came scampering into the room and rubbed his head against the farmer's leg. A smile curled on to her mouth as she watched the dog jump onto the couch and rest his chin against her leg.

"Alright, so you're a…_.princess_." She shook her head, trying to rid the disbelief in her voice. Her hand began to scratch Plue behind his ear. "But why would you be here? No offense, but that doesn't seem like something royalty would do."

Lisanna stiffened suddenly, but her shoulders sagged slowly. "I need you help, Lucy."

She looked at her questioningly. "You need help…..from me?" Lucy repeated her words aloud for clarification. She probably just heard her wrong. Lisanna nodded, not daring to meet her eyes. "But why?"

The princess bit her lower lip and stared desperately at her hands. Lisanna squeezed her eyes shut and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "The kingdom is in trouble."

Lucy stared at her, which she seemed to be doing a lot today, and reached out for her hand. Suddenly, she remembered hearing something about it last week when she went into the villiage.

_Flashback_

_The blonde grumbled as she stalked out of the store holding a newly bought rake. "800 jewel for a single, crappy rake? That is just absurd!" She was about to throw it when she heard a deep voice speak from behind her._

"_I wouldn't do that, Lucy. It'll just make you waste your money."_

"_Shut up, Bixlow." She growled as she spun around and came face to face with an older male. He was a local farmer that, like her, lived just a few miles away from the small village. There were quite a few other farmers like them, but most were old men with large families and workers. Both of them were young adults that owned their farms independently._

"_Now what's got you so angry this time, sis?" he asked and grabbed the rake from the girl. He poked the edges with his forefinger and watched as they would spring back. Bixlow acted like an older brother to Lucy, and she acted like a little sister to him._

_She snatched the rake from his hands and began waving it around her in the air. "My old rake finally broke out on me after three years. So I came here to get a new one when this _criminal _sold the only one left for 800 jewels!" Lucy wanted nothing more than to use her rake to go and beat the snot out of the shop owner._

"_800, for this old thing?" Bixlow laughed as she began to angrily rake the ground. _

"_This thing will probably only last a week. Look, the prongs are already bending!" She pointed at the tips of the rake. She collapsed onto the ground in a huff of exhaustion. "Why would it be so expensive anyway. It used to be only 200 jewel!"_

_Bixlow shrugged and sat down next to her. "Its probably because of what's going on in the kingdom." He paused and watched in amusement as Lucy became highly confused._

"_What happened in the kingdom?" she asked him. Lucy didn't hear anything about the kingdom. Although, she doesn't even know who the royal family is, so it's to be expected. _

_He explained, "Well, the kingdom is in a great debt. They owe money to a lot of other countries. So in order to gain some more jewels, they have to raise taxes. They're even marrying the princess of to the prince of Fiore."_

_Bixlow frowned at the last part. His eyes dropped to his hands the clenched in his lap. Lucy noticed his reaction but decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing._

_She nudged his shoulder playfully, "And how do you know all of that. You're practically as isolated as I am."_

_He laughed deeply and ruffled the blonde's hair with his free hand. "I have my resources, Lucy. All you need to know is the information I get."_

_Flashback End _

"You're being married off, right?" Lucy asked her. Her eyes widened at the question.

She nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Lucy smiled at her and tightened her grip on the girl's hand. "I have my resources." She quoted her dear friend. Lisanna smiled a wiped away a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Mysterious as ever, I see. I really did miss you, Lucy." She smirked at her friend. Lucy felt her heart warm up in her chest.

"I'll help you."

"W-what?"

Lucy cleared her throat, "I said I'll help you. I can't really leave a friend when they're in need of help, can I?"

The princess gasped at her friend. "You will?" Lucy nodded."Oh thank you, Lucy! Thank you!" She launched herself at Lucy and wrapped her arms around her neck. The blonde gasped at the sudden interaction but slowly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

After a few minutes, Lucy spoke softly to Lisanna. "So how are we getting you back to the kingdom?"

"Oh crap."

.

.

.

**Newest chapter finished! I am sorry for the late update. I have a ton of homework that I need to catch up on, as well as mid term exams.**

**Next chapter you will see some of the people from the guild! Be excited.**

**-CelestialTroll**


End file.
